


Paddy's Day

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drunk!Matt Casey, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Make up sex, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, St Patrick's day, first time together sex, kinda fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: On her first St. Patrick's Day off in three years, Sylvie gets a phone call to come to Molly's to hang out with her coworkers who are also off. Once there, she has to help deal with an extremely drunk and apologetic Matt Casey.
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	Paddy's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Look it's Paddy's Day and I'm Irish (as in from Ireland Irish) and I realised we've never gotten a Paddy's Day episode. That's super weird to me cause they're all in Chicago, so hey have this instead! It's the most smut I've ever written in one go, and honestly I'm really proud of it?

Sylvie pulled her hair back into a ponytail, ignoring how the shorter parts fell out of it. The schedule Gods had aligned for once, and she finished work at 8am on St. Patricks Day without needing to pull a double. The ambo crews were always extra busy and generally needed floaters in every house so people could rest up, but she’d done it for two years in a row so finally had this one off. She drove home, smiling at the empty streets and the green river as she made it into the apartment that was all hers.

Sylvie decided on a lazy day, avoiding the crowds. The bigger change from her hometown to Chicago was how seriously people took Paddy’s Day - and how she’d been stared at when she called it Patty’s Day by her Irish American coworkers. She dozed on the couch for a few hours, before picking up the latest buzzy novel she’d decided to buy to keep her mind off her personal life. It was mid afternoon when her phone rang, shocking her out of the not great book. The screen read “Severide”, and she answered with confusion.

“Severide? What’s going on?” She asked, the noise on the other end almost unbearable.

“’S that Sylvie? Get her out here! I miss her and her hair and her smile—”

“Casey, gimme my phone!” There was a struggle on the other end before she heard words that were actually directed to her. “Hey Brett, we’re in Molly’s. Coming over?”

“I’m good, I prefer spending drinking holidays solidly in my apartment. Plus, I don’t have anything green to wear.” She was making excuses and she knew it, but more importantly Severide knew it.

“There’s some hats here, you can wear one and that’ll stop the pinching. C’mon, you know you want to Brett,” he goaded, and she could hear Stella telling him to knock it off.

“Fine. Give me an hour.”

She showered quickly, running her hairdryer over her hair to get the heavy wet out, but leaving it wavy. Sylvie searched her closet, discovering an old emerald green blouse she forgot she’d owned. She wore it with jeans and a pair of boots, and picked up her coat before getting a Lyft to go to Molly’s.

The bar was heaving, mostly first responders who weren’t on shift. It was rare for them to get the day off, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Stella was the first to see her, and handed over a glass of rosé immediately.

“Where’s what sounded like Drunk and Drunkerer?” Sylvie asked, taking a large swallow of her drink.

“Kelly isn’t too bad, but Casey’s gone. Kelly said he didn’t sleep, and Herrmann gave them shots for their first two drinks. We’ve managed to convince him that water was a new clear beer, so he’s drinking that. I’ve never seen him this drunk before, have you?” Sylvie followed Stella’s eye line to the Captain, seeing his flushed face.

“Once, when Gabby left. We went out to commiserate, I had to pour him into a cab to get home. I’ll go over and keep an eye on him.” Stella topped off her glass with a smile, and Sylvie took it to the far end of the bar. Kelly stood and offered her his stool, but she shook her head for him to sit down again.

“Hey boys, how’s your day going?” She asked. Casey’s face lit up when he saw her, and she let out a squeak as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“Sylvie! I missed you, you know that? You’ve been avoiding me in work and it’s not fun anymore. I want to see your face.” He wrinkled his nose at his words, and Sylvie just giggled at him.

“You’re drunk, Casey. C’mon and we go get food with Severide?” Matt shook his head like a petulant child at her words.

“Nope. You and me can get food, but leave Kelly here. He keeps looking at Stella like she’s the prettiest girl in the room. And she used to be, but then you arrived and now YOU ARE!” His voice rose at his last words, and Sylvie blushed deeply. Why had she agreed to do this after everything that had happened between the two of them?

“Fine. C’mon, there’s a burger place down the street.” She downed her wine, needing the liquid courage to deal with a flirty Matt Casey. She sat him at a booth while she went to order, getting him a bacon cheeseburger and tater tots, with a coke. It wasn’t until they called her number that she realised she’d memorised his favourite fast food order, and she cringed at herself. Operation get over Matt Casey wasn’t working so well.

“Here’s your food.” Sylvie slid over the tray with his burger and tots, smiling as he took a bite. Matt stared at the empty table in front of Sylvie and slid the tray over, his movements jerky.

“You need to eat too…please?” He badly fluttered his eyelashes at her, and Sylvie smiled, taking a tot.

“I’m not hungry, but I’ll have one to keep you happy. Eat up, we need to sober you up before we’re back at Molly’s. Why did you get so drunk anyway?” She asked, nibbling on the potato.

“Figured you were out on a date, and I didn’t wanna think about it. Then Herrmann called me sad and gave us shots. Then I had some beers. Now I’m here cause I stole Kelly’s phone and called you cause I knew you’d answer him but not me. His passcode is Stella’s birthday, it’s adorable.” He looked so sad talking to her, but Sylvie giggled at him calling Stella and Severide adorable.

“Now you’re laughing at me and this was a bad idea. I’m just gonna go home—“ Sylvie cut him off.

“Matt, you’re not going home yet. Eat your food, and we’ll get a Lyft back to your place. I want to make sure you get home ok, alright?” She phrased it as a question, and he agreed without complaint.

Finally he’d finished his food, and they managed to get a Lyft to the loft he shared with Severide and Stella. Sylvie had planned to just get him on the couch and leave, but when he sat down he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled a blanket over them. March Madness was starting and he put on a basketball game. Sylvie was tense, aware of their closeness and how things had been between them for so long. Matt put his hand on her head, and played with the short strands beside her ear. It didn’t take long for her to relax and then doze off, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

The noise of a door closing shocked Sylvie awake, and it took her a few seconds to realise she was in Matt and Severide’s loft, on their couch…with Matt curled up around her? Oh God. She turned her head to see Stella and Severide staring openmouthed at the two of them. Matt was still asleep, and she extricated herself from his arms, standing up and grabbing her coat. As soon as she had it she nodded at them and left to get a Lyft with surge pricing, not caring how much it cost to get her home.

That night sleep was nearly impossible, she’d slept too long during the day. Even when she was almost asleep she missed having his arms around her. All the work she’d done to put up walls between them had been destroyed by a few hours of the best sleep she’d had since their fight.

Finally, with the sun beginning to rise through her thin blinds, she got out of bed. Her eyes were bleary, and tiredness weighed heavily on her shoulders. She put the coffee pot on and checked her phone. Stella had sent her a text after she’d let her know she got home safely, saying that she’d be there for Sylvie no matter what happened. Sylvie just frowned at it. There were no other messages from anyone else, so hopefully if Stella and Kelly kept their mouths shut nobody would know what they did.

Sylvie finally sent a one word thanks text back, before pouring the coffee. She’d normally curl up on the couch, but the memories were too strong after last night. Instead she sat on the kitchen counter, surveying her apartment. Nearly everything in it reminded her of Matt, and it was unhealthy. Maybe she should move again? Hire a moving crew this time, rather than her coworkers with the promise of free pizza and beer afterwards.

She was shocked out of her thoughts by a loud knock on her door. It was barely 7am, and she walked across to stare out the spyglass. Matt was standing there, looking worried. She knew he couldn’t hear her through the door, and she watched as he knocked again, louder this time.

“Sylvie, please open up. I know you’re there and awake, I was there when Stella got your text. Please, just open the door. Please.” It was the begging on the final please that made her undo the chain and open the door, looking out at him.

“Why are you here, Matt?” She asked, feeling ancient just looking at him.

“To fix things. You’re avoiding me again, and then I remember what I said yesterday I wasn’t that drunk. I remember you buying me food so I’d sober up faster. I remember the couch and I remember how you didn’t relax for so long until you did, and then you fell asleep in my arms and it felt right. And then I woke up at two am to an empty couch, no note, no nothing. God Sylvie, you make me out of my mind even thinking about you. I just…am I too late? If I am I’ll leave now and we won’t say anything else.” His shoulders slumped at the thought, and Sylvie could feel her emotions full force as he spoke, and she could see that her feelings were reflected in his eyes.

“Am I first? Because I can’t take it being second in someone else’s life, Matt. I need to be first.” He looked up, tear filled eyes slowly brightening.

“It’s you, Sylvie. I don’t want anyone else. I’m not in love with anyone else. I’ve had feelings for you for nearly two years, and I want you. Even if you don’t want me that way, I need you to be in my life, ok?” He came towards her, still leaving a foot or so between their bodies. She could see the lust and love in his eyes, and Sylvie closed the gap between them, reaching up to kiss him.

Their first kiss had been passion, clashing teeth and bumping noses, not fully sure what the other wanted. This time was different. It was slow and it was sweet and it was pure, just two people’s lips touching. Matt let her set the pace, and she deepened it, tasting his toothpaste and just him underneath it all. That was enough for him to take control, and they moved into her apartment, Matt kicking the door closed keeping their bodies connected.

She ended up on the counter she’d been on moments before, but this time Matt was fisting her hair, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He found that spot at her neck that made her weak, kissing and licking it as she moaned into his ear. He stopped and moved on, but Sylvie held her neck so he’d go back to it.

“It’s ok, Matt, you can,” she groaned, and he attacked it with full force, nipping and sucking until she could feel the bruise begin to form. The sensation made her legs tighten, and she could feel his hardness between her legs, his jeans hiding more than her thin sleep shorts did.

“You’re so beautiful, God Sylvie.” She grazed his ear with her teeth, appreciating the shudder that went through his body at it. They stayed like that until they were panting and needy, separating to breathe but still in each other’s arms. Sylvie felt on fire, everywhere Matt had touched was aflame. She looked up at him, wonder and joy in her eyes.

“I want you to take me to bed, Matt,” she said, no room for mistake in what she was asking. His eyes widened, pupils blown with lust.

“Are you sure? Really sure?” He asked, and Sylvie nearly melted at his concern for her consent.

“I’m positive, Matt,” she responded, moving her core closer to him. “I need you in me, take me to bed.” He didn’t need to be told again, lifting her up, his hands under her ass. She moved as he lifted, accidentally humping him. Once she heard his pained gasp, her next movement was deliberate. He deposited her on her bed, looming over her and kissing her senseless.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?” He asked, moving his hand under her pj top, his calloused fingers finding a nipple and pinching the hard peak. Sylvie’s back arched at the contact, pushing herself further to him.

“Mmmmm, only when it’s you. It’s all you,” she gasped at the contact. “You’ve too many clothes, Matt.” It was a mix of both their hands, taking off Matt’s jeans and shirt and Sylvie’s shirt, leaving both of them in their underwear. Once he could see all of her Matt groaned, looking at the beautiful woman who wanted him. He kissed down her body, feeling every movement as she reacted to him. Once he reached her hips he looked up at her, seeing her head thrown back.

“Can I go further, baby?” He asked, and got an immediate nod.

“Yes, Matt, touch me,” she groaned, and he removed her shorts, seeing all of her for the first time.

Matt split his time between both legs, slowly kissing up her creamy thighs, feeling the strong muscles under her skin quiver with each movement. He made it to her centre, and kissed her swollen clit, licking it. As soon as he did he felt her stiffen beneath him, and he looked up at her.

“Are you ok? Want me to stop?” He moved away from where he wanted his mouth, crawling up the bed to be beside her head.

“Nobody’s ever…nobody’s willingly done it before, Matt. You don’t have to. It’s fine.” She was embarrassed, closing her eyes to try hide it from him.

“Sylvie, baby, look at me.” She opened her eyes to look at him fully. “If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t do it. This is about both of us feeling good, and if you don’t want me to go down on you I won’t. You call the shots, ok?” She smiled at him, pure and genuine, and his heart lifted at it.

“I’m ok. Just go slowly?” She asked, and he kissed her in response. Matt moved his hand down to her core while the were kissing, his fingers rubbing her clit as he felt her arousal deepen.

“I’m gonna go down there, and I’m gonna make you cum baby. I want you to see stars,” he murmured into her ear, feeling as her hips jerked to his words. True to what he said he moved down, putting her legs over his shoulders.

Matt started slowly, running his fingers up her slit, watching the accumulated juices. Now that he’d tasted her he didn’t want to give it up, but he stayed steady, checking Sylvie’s breathing as he moved. He slid one long finger into her, then another, feeling her tight heat wrap around him. His thumb played with her clit as he slowly pumped his fingers in, curling them up to hit that spongey spot. Sylvie began thrusting back against him, and he worked his fingers out, adding a third to fill her.

He could feel her quivering around him, and decided to add his mouth to the mix. His tongue flicked at her clit, and he felt her begin to cum around his fingers. He kept fucking her and sucking her clit as she came, helping her ride it out for as long as she could. By the time she was finished she lay back, half spent. Matt came back up to the top of the mattress, licking his fingers clean. She stared at him lustily as he did.

“I could have gotten you a towel, you know,” she said, curling against him.

“That would have been a waste. I’ve discovered my favourite flavour, and it’s you.” He responded, reaching over to kiss her cheek. She turned, kissing him deeply. The taste of herself on him was a bigger turn on than she ever would have expected, and she rolled over, straddling him.

“Condom, now,” he begged, and she reached over to the bedside table to grab one. Sylvie reached down Matt’s body, kissing every scar that he’d gotten from their jobs, making sure he could feel her love.

“You want this?” She asked, and Matt bucked his hips in response.

“I do, baby I want you,” he groaned, and Sylvie pulled down his boxers, letting his length free. She stroked him a few times, leaning down and teasing his balls with her lips, before kissing up his length and taking his tip in her mouth. Matt groaned, before pulling his hips back.

“You keep doing that we won’t get further, and I need you around me Sylvie.” His desperation was obvious, and Sylvie opened the condom packet, rolling it down his length before giving him a final stroke. Once she had Matt flipped them over, being on top of her. “This position ok?” He asked, moving between her legs, the tip of his cock between her lower lips.

“Fuck me, Matt,” she whispered into his ear, and with her words he slid in. He stretched her to just the right side of painful, and she gasped as he bottomed out in her. They just fit together perfectly, and he held still for a moment, feeling her wrapped around him. It didn’t take long for them to move in unison, Matt’s fingers pushing against Sylvie’s clit, encouraging her groans as she came close again. He was deliberate in his movements, slowly working himself in and out of her, savouring the breathy gasps she made as he slid in and out.

“Matt, please. Harder, please, make me cum.” He’d kept slow because he could feel how much she enjoyed it, but at her words he picked up the pace, nearly fully leaving her before sliding home deep in her. He repeated his movements with full confidence, feeling her walls start to contract as he did.

“Sylvie I’m not gonna…c’mon baby, give me one more. Let me feel you cum around my cock, make me cum from you.” At his words she came, squeezing him tight as her body contracted around him. Matt followed quickly, her orgasm triggering his. He covered her lips with his as they came, kissing and swallowing each other’s moans.

They came down from their highs together, before Matt realised he really needed to dispose of the condom. He watched as Sylvie went into the bathroom to clean up, and when she came back he went in and cleaned himself up, throwing the contraception in the trash can. He came out to her putting her shirt back on, but he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I don’t know how I’m ever gonna be able to stand you wearing a shirt again,” he whispered in her ear, dragging her over to the bed. “You just look so beautiful when you’re wearing nothing else.” She curled up around him, her head on his chest and her arm over his body. Matt’s arms were wrapped around hers, and Sylvie felt so peaceful and cared for there.

They stayed like that, lost in the afterglow and trading lazy kisses until Matt’s cell rang. He was about to ignore it until Sylvie’s did as well, and she had to get up to answer hers. Stella’s photo was on it, and she picked up.

“Hey Stella, what’s up?” She asked, slightly shivering in the cool apartment.

 _“Just calling to see if you were ok. You looked freaked after yesterday.”_ Came her best friend’s voice. Sylvie didn’t know what to say, she knew Stella was fishing for information.

“I’m fine. Made me think about Matt and everything. I’ve a lot to think about,” she responded, pulling on a sweater she’d left on the couch the previous day.

 _“Kelly and I are going for brunch if you want to come? Get out of the apartment and out of your head?”_ She asked, and Sylvie was hit with the knowledge that they knew Matt was there.

“I’m good. I’m gonna stay here, chill out. I’ll talk to you on shift tomorrow, ok?”

Stella tried convincing her, but Sylvie hung up victorious. Matt had stopped speaking in the bedroom, so she walked back into him lying on her bed, half asleep and peaceful. Sylvie sat on the side of the bed before he pulled her into him, kissing the side of her head as he spooned her, his hand resting over her stomach.

“Kelly knows I’m here, tried to get me to go to brunch with him and Stella,” Matt whispered in her ear. Sylvie turned and grinned at him saying that.

“Stella asked me the same thing. Want to surprise them?” She asked, seeing the mischief in his eyes.

“Let’s go.”

They made it to the diner Kelly and Stella always went to first, and got a window booth. They were laughing and joking, and Matt made sure to order an extra side of bacon because Sylvie always took a few slices from him. He held her hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it as they waited for their food to arrive. He’d lifted up her hand and pushed a kiss to her palm when a knock against the window startled them.

Their best friends were standing there, jaws open and shock written all over their faces. Sylvie just smiled, not sure what to say, but Matt raised her hand and held it in front of them. It took a moment for Kelly and Stella to react, but the new couple had fifteen more seconds before they were joined by their ecstatic friends.


End file.
